Shuriken Pouch
by Qualia Des
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles. [KakaSaku]
1. Drabble 1: Field

Warnings:  
-This writer's crappy attempt at angst.  
-This writer's crappy attempt at writing anything.  
-A heck of a lot of symbolism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything related to Naruto, cept for my Konoha forehead protector. Steal it and I will personally chase you down with my SPORK.

* * *

Field  


A scarecrow, worn and battered from years of service.

Forever looking over a field of plants, until the day he cannot anymore.

To him, everything is monotone, and nothing ever changes. The plants are green, but all succumb to the harshness of winter.

There were trees planted with him that survived through the harshness of the winters.

But they were chopped down and taken away.

Then one spring, another tree was planted.

It was a small tree, all flowering and pink, and planted right next to him.

The scarecrow watched it grow, through the seasons, saw it survive winters, and even became attached to it.

For once, not everything was monotone. His life then had the delight of the pink tree, the Sakura.

But happiness could not last forever he found.

One winter, the Sakura was chopped down and taken away.

Just like all the other trees.

And once again, the scarecrow was alone, forever looking over a field of plants until the day he cannot anymore.

* * *

A/N: Review? Yes to criticsm, but flames will be used to torch future flamers. 

Yes, I know the story was longer than 100 words. (173 words is close enough.)


	2. Drabble 2: Mission

Note to self: BLARGH! Need to start writing normally, and not in the whacked, distant, way I usually write it.

WARNINGS:  
- This writer's abymsal attempt at humor.  
- OOC?  
- Swearing.

Disclaimer: I own Naruto! SERIOUSLY!

—laughs insanely from an asylum—

BWAHAHAHAHA!

—Gets dragged away by P.O.ed lawyers—

I don't own Hello Kitty either.

* * *

Mission

I had graduated the academy at the age of 5, was a chuunin by age 6, ANBU by 12, had done countless dangerous missions, but today…

…

Erk.

The famed silver-haired Copy-Nin was facing the worst challenge of all his years as an elite ninja.

Absolute WORST.

Worse than all the S-rank missions in the entire _world…_PUT TOGETHER.

"Kakashi-sensei? You look a little weird…do you want me to ask Tsunade-shishou to give you some medicine?"

And he had just bumped into it.

…

Erk.

Sakura is looking at me funny.

And not the good kind of funny either (you know what I mean, I know you do.)

"Kakashi?"

Deep breath IN…

Deep breath OUT…

IN…

OUT…

Sakura will not laugh her head off at you_  
_Sakura will not laugh her head off at you  
Sakura will not laugh her head off at you  
Sakura will not laugh her head off at you  
Sakura will not laugh her head off at you

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Time to make the leap of faith….

3…

2…

"KAKASHI YOU TALK TO ME RIGHT _NOW_ OR—"

_Sakura will not laugh her head off at you_…

"CanyouremaketheHelloKittyeye-patchyougavemeforchristmas?"

" —KILL…wait. What did you say?"

I will

never

get

drunk

within a

5 kilometre

radius

of Gai

again.

I hate dares.

* * *

A/N: OMG! I am really in shock…people REVIEWED my story! Thanks! 

**Kyoku-chan**- AH! ONE OF MY FAVOURITE AUTHORS REVIEWED MY STORIES! EEeeeppp….Thanks for reviewing my story! Sessha isn't worthy, de gozaru yo…

**Active-heart- **Thanks for reviewing! (Unlike the 52 people or so who didn't review…TT I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! )

I'm not really sure about when Kakashi got promoted, so I checked 3 Kakashi fansites/shrines, but the all had different info. And not a single one said when he joined ANBU. So, I guessed...if you know for sure the true stats, please tell me!


	3. Drabble 3: Dreams

HUZZAH! I am NOT dead! 

Sorry for not updating for so long though. My main muse died, and my back-up muse decided to go on a trip to Honolulu for 2 weeks, so my writing inspiration went all bleh.

Actually, my writing insprition is still bleh, but I didn't want to not update this thingy, so I forced myself to write something anyways.

And got this mutated piece of ----.

WARNINGS:  
- Muses both AWOL. Ficcy may suck.  
- Implied ShikaIno, and maybe a bit of AsumaIno if you interpret it that way.

Disclaimer:  
I EAT PANDAS! PURRRRRRPLE PANDAS! BWUAHAHAHAHAHa!  
(read: I do not own Naruto, and I am suffering from having been under house arrest for the last two weeks. Gah.)

* * *

Dreams

Sakura and Ino became best friends again after they admitted to each other that a rivalry between them was "sooooo not worth it" over Sasuke. (It might've also had something to do with the fact that Ino started dating Shikamaru…)

And today, Sakura had decided to visit Ino, because the two of them had been bored.

Sadly, they were now more bored than before.

"You…-yawn-…have a…-yawn-…9?"

"Go fish. Got an ace?"

"Zzzzz…."

"HEY! GET UP! I WANTED TO SLEEP FIRST!"

The pink-haired medic-nin had keeled over, and was now sprawled on the floor, with her mouth gaping wide open like a fish. Ino found this very amusing, and after a few minutes of trying to hold in her laughter, she simply gave up when Sakura started drooling. A lot.

Laughing her head off, Ino had almost missed it. Almost missed the tiniest whisper of…

"Kakashi-sensei…"

But, Ino was well trained in the delicate arts of…listening…so, even though she was laughing hard enough to activate a nuclear bomb, the blonde kunoichi caught the fragile whisper.

And (literally) blew up.

"FOREHEAD-GIRL, YOU LIKE _KAKASHI_?"

This definately woke Sakura up faster than any nuclear-bomb activatable laughs ever could have.

Made her blush quite a bit too.

* * *

_-On the other side of Konoha-_

"YOU SILVER-HAIRED PERVERT, YOU LIKE _SAKURA_?"

Kakashi immeadiately woke up, wide-eyed for a moment, and emitted a weak laugh at his jounin comrade.

"Let's pretend you didn't ask me that, eh, Asuma?"

_Birds of a feather, umm…dream together?

* * *

_

A/N-

Yay! Glad that's over with.

I originally had the above saved for this two/three-part story I had been thinking of, but I guess I need to think of a different beginning for it now, eh?

Reviews!-

**Esther-** No, I would not mind. :)

**AznNarutoGrl-91, Lady Nagome of the West, Kyoku-chan (**-squeal!- :D)**, Romantix**- Thanks for your reviews!


	4. Drabble 4: Us

WARNING:  
-Dark. I think. All you need to know is that I had to change the collection's rating because of this ficcy...  
-Is NOT as innocent as the previous drabbles...bwaharhar.

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Naruto…kindly please ignore the gigantic banner behind me.  
Banner: IT'S OPPOOSITEEEE DAYYYYYY! FEAR ME!

(Eeek. Had to edit this barely even 2 hours after I posted it up. HUMUNGO thanks to Mistress Dragonflame for pointing out a formatting error!...that point blank refused to fix itself. Damn. So, me, being the _genius_ I am, changed the original text surrounding it for it to fit in better. GARGH!)

* * *

Us

They had called us crazy, when we annouced our relationship.

_  
a teacher and his student_

They whispered.

_  
he's too old for her_

They mocked.

_  
those two are just a bomb waiting to be set off_

He had to go on a mission.

_  
don't worry, I'll come back_

And oh yes, he came back.

_  
crying, raining_

_he was a good man_

_another name in the stone_

And we were together again!

_  
decaying corpse_

_caressing_

_embracing_

_never let go_

Once again, they called us crazy.

_  
Sakura-chan, he's dead!_

_let go of him!_

_stop it_

_she's beyond help_

Then, they decided to separate us.

_  
sedate her _

_ take what's left of him away while she's out_

_gomen_

But I wouldn't let them.

_  
screaming_

_crimson rivers_

_LEAVE_

It'll never work you see?

_  
gone_

_peace again_

_knife_

Because we're meant to be with each other!

_  
plunge_

_blood stream_

Forever.

_  
fading_

_NO! SAKURA-CHAN! GET A MEDIC HERE, NOW_

And we'll never be separated again.

_  
eternity

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, that was weird. Even for me. 0.o

(This is the reason why I usually don't write in Sakura's POV…it comes out all evil-sounding. T.T)

Me rewriting the previous drabble as soon as I'm out of my current angst mode. (Because I know that 3rd drabble sounded weird.)

Anyways, thank you Kyoku-chan, Mistress Dragonflame, xgirlrogue, psychicbunny, weepingphoenix, Scarlet Amaranth and XxLilyNGxX for reviewing! (Not going to write review responses anymore due to the realization that it's not allowed.) I swear everytime I get a review, my jaw drops to the ground, and I go like, "People actually _read _this?"

(Also, if anyone feels that this short was not done enough justice in the angsting department, or if you think that Us deserves to die a slow and painful death, please tell me in a REVIEW. Even if you do not feel like any of the aforementioned, REVIEW anyway. Or else.)


	5. Drabble 5: Confliction

Warnings: None really.**  
**

Disclaimer: Blah, bleh, bloo. Own Naruto? I know I do. :D  
-is wearing Masashi Kishimoto suit-

**

* * *

Confliction **

Her vivid eyes glanced over at his profile, and narrowed at the sight of the goddamned orange book.

"Why do you read that crap?"

No reply.

A vein popped in her large forehead. If you had given her the choice, she would've _slowly, painfully, _ensured that duct tape was applied, ripped off mercilessly, and repeated unto forever to that…that hideous insult of literature to prevent the world from witnessing such a…

Gargh, he was supposed to be looking at _her. _

"Kakashi, answer me damnit."

His form (silent, she growled with another spasming eyelid) continued to lounge in the black sofa next to hers.

Looking over at him again, she wondered what the hell she saw in him.

After all, she destested him.

She hated him more than her freakish forehead.

She hated him more than that _book_.

And she sure as hell hated more than—

Abruptly, his hand suddenly clutched at her cotton candy locks, and pulled her head down and over to his for their lips to meet, ending any and all less than happy thoughts in Sakura's head.

_...oh well.  
_

_she loved him anyway.

* * *

_

A/N: Yoooo! Long time no...uhm...talk? XD

I love you all! Thanks for withstanding my neverending lazyness! And not screaming at me for it!

And please review, and don't kill me for not updating for so long. -looks around nervously-. (You _can't _kill me. Dude, I _use the force._ Channeling random people from Star Wars is good for you.) :D

V  
V  
V


End file.
